poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers
''Pooh's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Wallace and Gromit short film to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit in A Grand Day Out and It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film begins at 62 West Wallaby Street on Gromit's birthday at breakfast. After being tipped out of bed and dressed using several mechanical contraptions, Wallace is greeted with a large pile of bills. Wallace remembers Gromit's birthday and presents Gromit with a somewhat unwelcome gift of a spiked dog collar, and a second present of a pair of ex-NASA robotic "Techno Trousers", acquired by Wallace to alleviate the burden of taking Gromit for walks. While Gromit is out on a "walk", Wallace realises they are in financial difficulty and decides to let the spare bedroom out. He is answered by an inscrutable-looking penguin named Feathers McGraw. The penguin comes to stay at the house, pushing Gromit out of his comfortable bedroom and keeping him awake at night with loud music. On the other hand, Wallace takes a liking to him. Feathers also takes an interest in the Techno Trousers after seeing Gromit use their suction feet to walk on the ceiling. Disappointed that Feathers has barged in on his relationship with his master, Gromit leaves home. After watching him leave, Feathers begins modifying the Techno Trousers for his own use by removing the controls on the trousers and adapting them into a remote control. The next morning, Gromit hunts for suitable lodgings; at a cafe he notices a wanted poster offering a £1000 reward for the capture of a suspiciously familiar "chicken" - actually a criminal penguin who disguises himself by wearing a rubber glove on his head. Meanwhile, Wallace's normal morning routine is interrupted when his expected trousers are replaced with the modified Techno Trousers. Trapped inside the "wrong trousers", Wallace is marched out of the house and sent running around town on an extended test run, unaware that Feathers is controlling them. Gromit witnesses this spectacle and later, spies on Feathers as he measures up the exterior of the city museum. He returns home and uncovers plans to steal a large diamond from the museum, using the trousers and Wallace as tools. However, Gromit is too late to foil the plan. Feathers returns and Gromit hides inside Wallace's bed, where he sees Feathers arrive in the "chicken disguise." Realisation dawns on Gromit: Feathers is a wanted thief who had been stealing from all over the country. In a deep sleep after the day's misadventures, Wallace is unwittingly brought into the robbery by Feathers and marched out of the house to the museum. Feathers and Wallace climb the museum wall and the penguin waits on a window sill as Wallace enters the building through a roof air vent and walks across the ceiling to the room with the diamond, avoiding the laser alarm system. The helmet Wallace is dressed in contains a remote-controlled claw which hooks the diamond. A ceiling tile dislodges and causes the claw to swing into the laser, activating the alarm and waking Wallace up. Feathers marches Wallace out and takes him back to West Wallaby Street. The penguin obtains the diamond and reveals himself to be the lodger. When Wallace protests, he traps Wallace in a wardrobe. As Feathers makes for the door with the diamond, Gromit confronts him with a rolling pin. Feathers pulls out a revolver and forces Gromit into the wardrobe with Wallace, locking them both inside. As an expert with electronics, Gromit manages to break into the trousers' circuits to make them march and break open the wardrobe. There follows a fast chase aboard a train set, as Gromit tries to prevent Feathers from escaping with the diamond. Wallace's attempts to assist are mostly unsuccessful, though he manages to remove Feathers' revolver and free himself from the trousers. After Feathers' train collides with the trousers, he is captured and handed in to the police station and imprisoned in a zoo. For capturing Feathers, Wallace and Gromit are given the substantial reward money, which pays off their debts, and they both enjoy resting with tea and cheese and crackers. Meanwhile, the trousers, unceremoniously consigned to the dustbin, walk off by themselves into the sunset. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Heckle & Jeckle, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) and Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * Team Rocket will be working with Feathers McGraw. * The Storyline Continues in Pooh's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit in A Close Shave. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Short Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Peter Sallis